


Tell Me Your Love Again

by stayupped



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Car Sex, Getting Back Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/pseuds/stayupped
Summary: Baekhyun regrets breaking up with Chanyeol when he sees him in the arms of another alpha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Tell Me Your Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> this probably don't make sense  
> unbeta'd and english is not my first language so sorry for the typos or grammatical mistakes

Baekhyun regrets breaking up with Chanyeol when he sees him in the arms of another alpha.

No, he already regretted it since he let the omega step out of his apartment easily without him begging him to stay.

“We’re over,” the omega’s voice is uncharacteristically cold and apathetic that day. It haunted Baekhyun to this very day, like a never ending nightmare that tore his heart out and left it in the pavement for people to step on. Baekhyun wasn’t the one who believed in soulmates, but looking at Chanyeol eight years ago when he served him his ice americano, Baekhyun believed that he was his soulmate.

Six months have passed since they last saw each other but to Baekhyun, it feels like yesterday since he broke up with the omega. His friend, Jongin, unable to take the sad lump of a walking meat he is anymore decided to drag him along to the local bar with the cute, tall omega that he’s been imprinting on. Baekhyun decided to tag along tonight, not because he won’t hear the end of Jongin’s whining but maybe he needed a fresh start. Getting drunk and eventually moving on from the omega he loves so much even until now.

Of course, he ends up being the one who drives Jongin to the bar with his car, scratch being drunk. It doesn’t really cross his mind really, when Jongin said that they’re going to a bar to get drunk. But it’s too late to turn back as Baekhyun parked his car in the parking lot and Jongin’s eyes widened at him.

“Didn’t you just say you want to get drunk?”

Baekhyun sighed, turning off the engine and unplugging the seatbelt.

“Can’t really turn back now, I’ll babysit you instead.”

He can feel the taller alpha pouting as he steps out of his car, unlocking it before he follows Jongin, who’s skipping merrily, to the club.

Every time he tries to move on, something will come reminding him of Chanyeol.

This time, not like any other time, it’s the omega in question himself decided to show up.

Baekhyun gripped the neck of his apple soda bottle tighter than he heard a crack. He’s not sure if it’s his patience that has snapped or the bottle. Chanyeol entered the bar with a smile on his face, wearing a loose white shirt that exposed the middle of his chest and tight black jeans. His hair is longer and blonde now but nevertheless, he still looks as beautiful as the day he lost him.

Jongin doesn’t seem to notice Chanyeol’s presence as he’s completely enamoured talking to the tall omega behind the bar. His alpha instincts notice him though, and as embarrassing as it would be, Baekhyun doesn’t have much control of his alpha instincts--especially when it comes to Chanyeol. His nose flared, taking a few deep breaths and gulping down the rest of his beer again to calm himself down but he couldn’t when Chanyeol laughed so loud that he could hear it under the muffle of the electric music the club is playing.

Don’t look, Baekhyun told himself but too late, he’s looking at Chanyeol who is laughing with his friends. They seemed friendly, except the one in a leather jacket and combat boots who has his arms around Chanyeol’s waist as the tall omega is sitting on his knee. The bottle completely cracked under the pressure this time.

“Holy shit, it’s your ex,” Jongin doesn’t sound worried at all in fact, he seems to be enjoying it.

“Yeah,” he breathed out slowly, glaring at his alpha friend, “I noticed.”

Jongin’s breathy laugh momentarily distracts him from the omega, though it only makes him more pissed off so he wiped his wet hand on the male’s shirt.

“Whatever, I want lemonade,” Baekhyun orders and the tall omega just raises his eyebrow at him.

“He’s driving,” Jongin clarifies, winking at the omega as he prepares his drink. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, the lemonade tastes oddly sweet when the omega--Sehun, hands it to him compared to his current bitter self.

He doubts that Chanyeol is that dense. Surely, with how intense he’s staring at him, the omega noticed his presence. That’s probably why Chanyeol kept drinking the shots offered to him, leaning back and nuzzling to the leather clad bastard’s neck. It’s his habit, to cling on people and smelling their necks, he finds it endearing when they are dating.

“Please stop breaking our glasses sir, you’re being unpleasant,” Sehun’s voice snapped him out of his rage. The omega looks uncomfortable, taking a step back and leaning closer to Jongin who is suddenly behind the bar with a mixer in his hand. Since when did he end up behind the bar?

“Your scent starts leaking hyung, you’re making people uncomfortable,” Jongin said calmly and seriously as if Baekhyun is threatening his territory which is ridiculous since they belong to the same pack.

“Right, sorry,” Baekhyun apologizes, nodding his head down as he looks at Sehun, to which the taller male just nodded at his apology.

Jongin shoves his hand to his pocket, sliding a pack of cigarettes to Baekhyun’s direction as he stops it with his hand before it can fall from the bar.

“It might be as strong as alcohol but hey, at least it has a probability of killing you too,” the younger alpha grinned confidently. Sehun snorted, lightly slapping on the alpha’s shoulder and Jongin seemed to look proud after making him laugh. Baekhyun just smiled, it’s so weird looking at Jongin really in love with Sehun, he prays that their relationship will last forever unlike his. Opening the packet to see a couple of cigarettes there, it looks like Jongin has just smoked two of them.

Baekhyun was about to thank the younger male before he saw that the both of them stopped laughing anymore. They are frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as if they just turned to stone by Medusa and he wondered if that’s the case. But it’s not the case, he smelled him before he saw him. His scent makes Baekhyun’s inner turmoil with his alpha instincts flushed into the drain but his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Chanyeol stood in front of him.

His eyes are red with tears, so do his cheeks and Baekhyun doesn't know if it’s because he’s drunk or his crying. What happened? He looked so happy earlier but now he has tears streaming down his eyes looking--pleading silently at him as he tries to hold Baekhyun’s hand on the bar.

The alpha instinctively flinched away from his hand and he immediately regretted that. He can see something breaking inside Chanyeol when he does that. It’s always been so easy to read Chanyeol, he’s so expressive and that’s one of the things he loves about the taller man.

“You’re not mine anymore, remember?” he hates to remind the omega--and himself that. He knew that Chanyeol is just drunk, he’s not thinking straight and would hate him if he knew Baekhyun had taken care of him. He doesn’t know where his friends go, but something inside him flared up that they decided to leave Chanyeol, a drunk omega, alone.

Oh yeah, he noticed a number of alphas looking at his direction. All predatory unlike Baekhyun who had been looking at him filled with bitterness and regret.

“Please,” he sobbed out, breathing started to get laboured from his cries, “give me another chance.”

It hurts him seeing him cry but unable to hold him. He needed to bear it out, if he were to comfort Chanyeol, the feelings of what ifs will come back to him again. Being hopeful for a love that was lost is a form of pain he doesn’t want to inflict to himself, no matter how selfish it is.

"You'll regret it Chanyeol, go back to your friend,” Baekhyun said bitterly, “you don’t want me anymore.”

Those words stab him more than a knife. It hurts, it fucking hurt uttering those words but that was the truth. Chanyeol said it himself during the day they broke up. It was a painful reminder for Baekhyun, who tries his best to numb down the pain with whatever he can. It was cruel of Chanyeol to say that to him, knowing full well how deeply in love he is with him. He shouldn’t forgive him for that, he should have just moved on and maybe take up the offer to date his omega neighbor Jongdae.

But Baekhyun still wants Chanyeol heck, he'll forever want the omega. It's too bad that he's repressed, unable to convey his feelings properly unless it's through his actions. Maybe that’s why the misunderstanding between them happened, Baekhyun has always been hesitant saying ‘I love you’ back to him and Chanyeol always needed verbal reassurance--he only noticed this when they broke up.

Maybe it was jealousy this time. He's been feeling a tad bit antsy these days, the presence of the taller and his calming cinnamon scent has always been by his side back then but not now. His alpha instincts know what’s his, so when the omega's pheromones got much more sour and bitter, it willed him to hold him.

But before he's able to do that, Chanyeol's friend pulls him away. Seemingly comes back from wherever he had gone at such a conventional time. The omega's scent became much more bitter than before. Baekhyun growled in warning, snatching the taller's male by the wrist and pulling him against his chest.

Chanyeol let out a small whine, shuddering at Baekhyun's scent that sends him to overdrive. Feeling slick in between his legs that's starting to feel uncomfortable.

Everything comes in a blurred memory for him. Baekhyun doesn't know if he's intoxicated by the alcohol or Chanyeol's intense scent as he goes through his heat. But he remembers the jolts of lightning surging through his body; he has to mark him, claim the omega as his so no one will touch him again.

So he did.

Sinking his teeth to Chanyeol's unmarked skin, breaking until he could taste blood in his mouth and Chanyeol moans. His body trembling at the euphoria that he came in his pants.

"Alpha," he breathed out, eyes rolling back in pleasure and Baekhyun just wanted to mount the omega by the bar right now and there.

"Go, get the fuck out, don't christen the bar!"

He even forgets that Jongin was with him but it doesn't matter now when he has Chanyeol in his arms.

Getting into his Audi car was difficult enough, Baekhyun fell on top of Chanyeol in the backseat after he tried to shove him in.

"I can't, I can't--" he sobbed out, tears streaming down in his glazed eyes as he had a tight grip on Baekhyun's shirt.

"Chanyeol--"

"Please, please, it hurts--ah, please, Baek, help me...!"

"Fine," Baekhyun grunted in frustration, his lips still tasting Chanyeol's blood as he closed the door behind him and purposely kneed on the male's crotch, eliciting a delicious cry from the taller to the point he hit his head on the door.

Baekhyun smooths his head gently, leaning over his trembling figure with their chests flushed together.

"Calm down," he presses kisses on his side, feeling Chanyeol slowly relaxed under his touch.

The bitterness in Chanyeol's scent slowly fades, replaced by a warm, sweet scent of cinnamon that gets stronger each second passes. Chanyeol smells delicious, Baekhyun can feel his cock straining in his pants as his mouth watered at the alluring scent of the omega beneath him.

The alpha ducked to the space in his neck. Chanyeol shivered, leaning his head to the side to give him more space on his neck and whimpered softly when Baekhyun's lips pressed against the claim mark. The skin is still tender, swollen and red from the bite so when Baekhyun sucks onto the skin it elicits a high pitched moan from Chanyeol's lips as his body trembles.

Everything ends up a blur after that as there's something inside Baekhyun just snapped.

Chanyeol's moans got louder as Baekhyun pounded right into his prostate. He's crying, an incoherent mess only able to cling on Baekhyun's shoulders for support as the alpha satisfies his wet hole that's clenching his cock.

"Baek--Baek...!" he cried out, cumming for the third time in just a short span of time. Once in the bar, second when Baekhyun pushes his cock inside him and third when he mercilessly pounds his prostate.

Baekhyun kept pounding into him relentlessly, driving the omega to over sensitivity.

"Knot me, knot me, please--" he begged, voice high and delirious before Baekhyun cums, painting his hole with his cum and Chanyeol whines. His teary eyes looked wide at Baekhyun's darkened gaze.

"You didn't knot me," his voice is hoarse, gulping down the lump on his throat when he couldn't help but think that maybe Baekhyun didn't want him, "Wh--why?"

Baekhyun gently wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, kissing his lips tenderly and Chanyeol's shoulder dropped at the--his alpha's touch.

"Later, we need to go home."

Chanyeol blinked once then twice, trying to process the alpha's words as he kept showering his face with small kisses and gentle touches around his body.

"O-oh..." his cheeks reddened at the embarrassment. right, they're still in the club's parking lot. Baekhyun chuckled, caressing his face softly and Chanyeol leaned onto the touch.

It took several more minutes for Chanyeol to calm down as his heat went down temporarily. Enough time for Baekhyun to get to the front seat and drive them back to his apartment before Chanyeol's heat starts to break again.

* * *

Baekhyun practically carried Chanyeol in his arms, legs on his sides as he hoisted him with his hands gripping firmly on his asscheeks. Chanyeol clings to him for dear life, moaning at the shorter alpha's seer strength as they get to the elevator and starts grinding his cock against his.

The alpha groans, mouthing at Chanyeol's exposed collarbones, biting and sucking on his pale skin until the elevator dings.

It took more time for him to get to his apartment. Unlocking the door with Chanyeol in his arms grinding, moaning and begging for Baekhyun to knot him isn't something he expected when he goes to that club earlier. Maybe if he knew he'd see and claim Chanyeol, he wouldn't have bothered locking the door.

Baekhyun put him to the dining table not far from the door and began kissing him, swallowing his pretty moans. Chanyeol removes his pants, letting it pool under his feet as he turns to his back and spreads his buttcheeks, presenting his wet hole with his cum and his slick dripping from his hole.

"Please, please, please--" he cried out, looking at Baekhyun with such a desperate look yet beneath his hazy orbs he could see tiny hints of trust he has for him.

"Okay," his pants felt tight around his crotch now, sighing in relief as he tugged his cock out to slip it inside Chanyeol's welcoming hole again.

Chanyeol cried in pleasure and Baekhyun lost all control, leaving his alpha instinct to breed his omega as he pound into him so hard the table started to move. Baekhyun held his arms behind his back, using it as a leverage for his thrusts and chanyeol can do anything but submit, drooling to the table as his leaking cock is squeezed in between his body and table.

it took a couple more thrusts before Baekhyun's cock grew in size, enlarged as his knot started to take form inside him. Chanyeol whimpered, body trembling at the feel of his alpha's knot inside him and it's enough for him to cum with a silent cry, chanting Baekhyun's name as if it were a prayer.

Baekhyun moans, his tempo shuttering at the sudden pressure against his knot while Chanyeol empties his load, sniffling and crying softly in pure pleasure. He can only see half of his face but it's enough to rile the alpha further.

Chanyeol looked blissed out, trying to fight the drowsiness as his eyes opened and closed. His neck is littered with red and purple marks, now that he has better lighting than the bar, he can see how red and bright the bite mark is. His cock twitches at the sight of the fucked out omega, moaning silently as Baekhyun kept mounting to his prostate until his knot locked them together.

"Come on," Baekhyun's voice is deep and husky, whispering and sending hot breaths to his ear. chanyeol squirmed, mewling in response as Baekhyun nipped on the shell of his ear. "Make me cum, Yeol, I know you can do it," he encourages.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, he feels tired and weak already but the need to please his alpha is stronger as he slowly moves his ass against the other, his walls clenching around Baekhyun's cock. It took several moments before Baekhyun came, nipping on Chanyeol's shoulder with a low moan that made the hairs on his back stand up. Chanyeol moans weakly in reply, lips pursing into a pout asking for a kiss and Baekhyun kisses him tenderly.

Baekhyun carried them to the couch, since he doubted he had the energy to carry Chanyeol to his bedroom while still connected to him like this. They lay on their sides with Baekhyun's arms wrapped around his middle. Chanyeol hummed in delight, eyes closing as he nuzzled his head towards Baekhyun's, whose mouth was busy nipping onto his shoulder.

They share another chaste kiss, staring into each other's eyes before smiling. Baekhyun's chest filled with warmth at how much love was reflected on Chanyeol's eyes. He smiles, kissing Chanyeol on his lips one last time before they slept wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Baekhyun woke up feeling a heavy weight on his crotch. He heard a squelching sound, someone's moaning his name but Baekhyun refused to wake up, gripping onto the little bit of sleep he could get before it struck his sleep deprived brain.

Fuck Chanyeol (literally and figuratively).

It took a couple of seconds for him to adjust to the brightness but when he does, it feels like the air has knocked out his chest. Chanyeol was riding his cock, his stomach glistening from the sweat and cum as his red cock bounces each time he got down to his cock.

"Fuck Chanyeol--" Chanyeol pulled away before slamming back into him, both of them moans loudly and Baekhyun pull him down, pressing their lips together for a bruising kiss. The omega yelped when he bites down his lower lip, slipping his tongue in to have a taste of him while Chanyeol was too weak to keep up with Baekhyun's dominant tongue.

"You wouldn't wake up," Chanyeol mewled, licking his lips shyly while coating them with his saliva. "I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up, I thought you're dead but your heart is still beating so--"

Baekhyun chuckles, meeting in between Chanyeol's thrusts that turned the taller male's words into moans. He pulls one of the cushions under his head before his hands gripped on the male's hips.

"Come on," Baekhyun leered, his lips tugged into a smirk as he watched the omega riding his cock eagerly. "Make yourself cum," he demanded.

Chanyeol's cheeks turned red until his ears. He whined, palm pressed on Baekhyun's flat stomach before he ruts against him.

It was sloppy as Chanyeol started grinding on his cock, groaning as his eyes closed to feel the size of Baekhyun's cock inside him. Then he started to bounce slowly, the alpha helped him with one hand pressing against his stomach then groping his pecs before twisting his nipple and Chanyeol cry, twitching and juts his chest to his hand.

What started slow ends up with Chanyeol pleading Baekhyun to take over and fuck him hard which, he couldn't say no.

He bent him in half, legs perched up on his shoulders as Baekhyun thrust into him sloppily. Chanyeol kisses his mouth wetly, desperate lips sucking and wetting his while Baekhyun savored his small moans into his mouth.

Chanyeol came after Baekhyun gave a hard thrust to his prostate. His walls clench against Baekhyun's dirtying both of their stomachs-- not for Baekhyun, as he noticed he still has his shirt on. Baekhyun came afterwards solemnly just looking at Chanyeol's face when he hit his orgasm.

They stay like that, catching their breaths while staring deep into each other's eyes. Chanyeol laughs breathily, cheeks turning into a shade of pink before he nuzzles against Baekhyun's neck. "I can sleep now," he muttered, pulling baekhyun impossibly closer to him.

Baekhyun just hummed, inhaling his omega's scent while running his hand through his hair, slowly lulling the omega to sleep.

"Let's sleep," he whispered, feeling Chanyeol nodding his head.

He pulled away, letting his cum dripped down to the couch before he carried him to the bed. He forgot how clingy Chanyeol was, refusing to let Baekhyun go as he just wanted to take a towel to clean them both.

"I wanna sleep with you," he whines, lips turning into a pout with his eyebrows raised looking similar to a kicked puppy right now.

"Thirty seconds, give me thirty seconds," Baekhyun bargained, showing his three fingers while smiling at him.

"One,"

Baekhyun dashes towards his closet to take a clean towel then back to the kitchen to wet them as Chanyeol counts to ten. he turns all the lights off and goes back to Chanyeol.

"Thirty," he grinned widely.

"You skipped twenty," he pointed out, gently rubbing the wet towel on his stomach, thighs and ass.

Once he's done, he removes his pants and shirt while he can feel Chanyeol staring at him like a hawk.

"It's hot," he reasoned, resting beside him and Chanyeol scoots closer to him. Putting his head on his chest with his hand wrapped around his middle. Baekhyun holds his hand, pressing his face on the top of his hair and inhaling his cinnamon scent.

"I'm glad you're here," Chanyeol muttered, eyes closing as he drifted to sleep, "I'm sorry, I broke us up," his voice came as a mumble and Baekhyun noticed the stray tear slipping out from his closed eyes.

“I love you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are wide open, looking at him that he’s afraid his eyeballs might have popped out. Baekhyun is satisfied with his reaction, humming as he pulls the taller male closer to him and rests his cheek on his forehead.

“I love you, Park Chanyeol,” he repeated once again.

If Chanyeol’s scent was sweet earlier, this time is sweeter. It’s like when Baekhyun accidentally took a sip on Jongin’s overly sweet bubble tea that makes him gang and swore off sugar for at least a month. But Chanyeol’s sweet cinnamon scent doesn’t make him gag instead it’s the opposite, it feels like a validation that the omega still feels the same way for him. Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol’s scent gets so overwhelming.

“I love you too, Byun Baekhyun,” Chanyeol’s smile was the biggest he had ever seen and it makes Baekhyun’s heart leap whenever he does.

Everything feels right again as he pulls Chanyeol closer to him, legs wrapping around the taller's long ones. His omega's scent started to drag him to sleep and it’s fine, Chanyeol is back in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> title from baekhyun's love again!  
> find me on twitter @ssuhoist


End file.
